


Stung

by Cali_se



Series: Prompt Ficlets [3]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Arguing, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt, Manipulative Walt, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: The words flew out of Walt's mouth like a dozen stinging bees...





	Stung

**Author's Note:**

> My third prompt ficlet. Vik prompted a Gen fic.  
> In a nutshell:  
> "Walt hurts Jesse verbally, regrets it, but is too proud to admit it and ...  
> Tries to manipulate Jesse by saying I am the one who keeps you safe. Or: you are alive because of me."
> 
> A different slant for me, this. Not my usual Walt/Jesse style, plus I usually mix some comfort in with the hurt in my fics. Not sure if I hit the target with this prompt, but I gave it a go!

The words flew out of Walt's mouth like a dozen stinging bees, hitting their mark one by one, smarting like a swift kick on a bruised knee.

Jesse, obviously wounded, glared at him as he lit up his cigarette. He looked ready to argue, but Walt wasn't about to back down. After all, who was the professional here, who was the real cook, the chemist?

He was. 

_You're not in charge here, Jesse... I'm practically carrying you... Do you ever think things through... do you think at all? What do you do exactly, that enhances this partnership... tell me, Jesse, because I don't know..._

Walt watched the change in Jesse as he bombarded him. His eyes dipped down to the floor as he blew out a plume of smoke. When he glanced up again, he had the look of someone who didn't have anyone else in the world to rely on, who didn't need to be told he'd messed up. 

But still Walt attacked, too proud to concede. 

As Jesse finally walked away, no longer willing to be the ball to Walt's bat, Walt felt the sting himself. He made a move to stop Jesse in his tracks, to make it all better. When Jesse still refused to play the game, Walt threw another punch, hitting from a different angle.

_All right Jesse, have it your own way. But you need me. I'm the only one who can protect you now, the only one who can keep you safe._

Jesse kept on walking. Walt watched him go.

It was too late now to take it all back. 

But Walt knew that later that day, or maybe tomorrow, Jesse would remember just how much he needed him. He'd come round. He always did. And Walt was certain that he always would.


End file.
